Paradox
by The Delta 42
Summary: Fem!Barry. Berenice Henrietta Allen, fastest Person Alive. Berenice gained her powers when she was 12 years old, at the age of 15 she became the Scarlet Speedster, Age 19 she founded the Justice League in secret with six other heroes, Age 24 she was struck by Lightning and she got an unexpected speed boost and a visit from past demons. Visit from Speed Demon. T may raise to M.
1. Chapter 1: Powers

**_Paradox_**

Fem!Barry. Berenice Henrietta Allen, fastest Person Alive. Berenice gained her powers when she was 12 years old, at the age of 15 she became the Scarlet Speedster, Age 19 she founded the Justice League in secret with six other heroes, Age 24 she was struck by Lightning and she got an unexpected speed boost and a visit from past demons.

 ** _Chapter 1: Powers and The Scarlet Speedster_**

Berenice 'Barry/Berry' Allen, a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and green eyes looked around the small landing area in front of the front door. She had already told Iris to tell Joe she was taking a shower, so Joe wouldn't wonder where she is.

She quickly and quietly opened the front door and darted out of it, closing the door behind her. She then started running. Despite Joe and Iris telling her that she ran at average speeds, she knew she was a slow runner. She knew that because when she tried for the girls track team she finished nearly two minutes after the other girls.

Barry heard a yell behind her, recognising the voice belonging to Tony Woodward, "Hey, Allen, why're you running? Going back to your murderer of a father?"

Barry stopped, turned around and charged at Tony, aiming to knock him to the floor, she only succeeded in hitting his side, allowing him to put her in a head lock and throw her to the floor.

"You just born to take a beating weren't you?" Sneered Tony, when everything suddenly slowed down, Barry looked around her and spotted her bag, quickly remembering why she had left the West home, she got to her feet, picked up her bag and ran. Everything was blur until Barry found herself outside of Iron Heights Prison.

Barry looked at her watch and was shocked to find she had left the West home five minutes beforehand.

She quickly went inside and requested to speak with her dad.

The guard looked down at her, "Is your name Berenice Henrietta Allen?"

Barry nodded and the guard sighed, "Joe is going to have my head for this."

The guard gestured for Barry to follow him as he led her to the security checking area, where a female guard looked down at her and frowned.

"Why's there a kid here?" Asked the female guard to the male guard.

"Here to see Allen." Replied the male guard, starting to run the security check, before letting her in.

Barry sat, waiting for the guard on the prisoner side to get her dad and bring him to her.

Henry arrived with the guard escorting him, as soon as Barry saw him she launched herself at him.

"Daddy!" cried Barry, clinging to him, trying to keep grip of him while the guard tried to pry her off.

Henry gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"Barry, what are you doing here?" Asked Henry, looking over his daughter.

"I want you to come home." Cried Barry, tear running down her face.

"Sweetie, you know that I can't." Said Henry, a gently as possible, only making Barry cry more.

"It's not fair, you didn't do it." Protested the young girl.

"Barry, you need to stop doing this." Said Henry, as Joe walked into the room, "I need you to go with Joe, he'll take care of you." Henry gently pushed Barry towards Joe, "Take care of her."

Joe gave Henry a cold look before taking hold of Barry's shoulder and guiding the girl out of the Prison.

 ** _*/3 Years Later/*_**

A fifteen Year old Berenice Allen lined up behind Iris.

"Barry, isn't this exciting? We're going to meet Dr. Harrison Wells!" Gushed Iris, excited.

Barry rolled her eyes, she wore a red leather jacket, Blue jeans and a yellow hoodie underneath her jacket. She also had red shoes and a pair of sunglasses resting on top of her head.

"So what, we're going to meet a scientist, I can list off three things that are far more interesting." Said Barry, looking at her foster sister.

"What like the comics of the Justice Guild of America? The Justice Society with Doctor Fate and Red Tornado? The disappearance of Bruce Wayne?" Said Iris, looking back at the other girl.

"Yeah, and Mercury Labs, The man in Yellow, the suffering brought on by the Queen Family in Starling City and the appearance of Superman." Said Barry, crossing her arms.

Iris laughed, "Whoa, slow down Impulse."

Barry narrowed her eyes at her, "It's Flash not Impulse."

Iris only laughed. Their attention was drawn to their teacher who called out for the students gathered to be quiet.

"Now, everyone, quiet down. Doctor Wells is an incredibly busy man and he may not be able to meet us today but I must stress that everyone be on their best behaviour while we are here." Said Mrs. Stuart, a middle aged African-American woman with a kind face.

"Yes, Ma'am." Said the entire class.

Mrs. Stuart smiled and led them into the Labs, Barry glancing around bored, until her phone started vibrating, taking it out she saw that Joe had gotten and emergency call in the form of an armed robbery. Casting a quick look at the teacher she went to the back of the group and darted around the corner. Barry reached into her back and pulled out a red beanie, a pair of red gloves and a belt with some medical supplies on it as well as food rations. She clipped the belt around her waist, slipped on her gloves and put on her beanie. She lowered her sunglasses over her eyes and shot off, ten times faster than the average human being. And by average she meant Usain Bolt.

Barry soon arrived at the scene, before Joe, and quickly ran past the robbers, making their bullets go to the sky and taking their guns from them. She then took all of the Officers hand cuffs and placed them into the robbers wrists, knocking them all out and depositing them in front of the nearest car with a not saying 'With love' and a lightning bolt as her signature.

Barry then returned to STAR Labs, and stopped in the hall way she ducked into, unaware one Doctor Harrison Wells was watching her.

She quickly took off her gloves, beanie, belt and sunglasses. Placing the first three in her bag and the last one a top of her head. She headed out to find her class.

Eobard Thawne watched at Berenice Allen skidded into STAR Labs. He remembered both him and her other self chase after Speed Demon. He hated her but he respected her enough not to mess with her personal timeline. All he now knew was that the Flash who had travelled back with had dissipated and what was left went into the girl who was before him only moment before hand.

He turned a walked to his time vault and entered it.

"Hello Gideon." Said Eobard, looking at the AI that Flash had introduced to the Justice League as a form of Security.

"Good Afternoon, Doctor Wells." Said the AI.

"I need you to search for any information about the Flash." Said Eobard, looking straight ahead.

He wanted to know when Berenice decided to go public.

 ** _A/N: New Story sorry for the wait, I really shouldn't be posting this, or making this actually, because this is my College laptop, not for use. But I decided to say fuck it and go on with this anyway. The idea of Barry gaining his/her speed at a younger age due to the fact his/her other self vanished within 5 metres of him/her. I say him/her because in this story Barry is a girl. I decided to got from Britney to Berenice because it sounds cooler and I like its meaning. I borrowed it from Flash through like Lightning by Felicity Dream. Review and ask for Cookies._**


	2. Chapter 2: Four Years Later

**_Paradox_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Four Years Later & The Martian_**

Nineteen year old Berenice Allen walked into CCPD, skimming through the letters she received from Wayne Enterprises, STAR Labs, Mercury Labs and, surprisingly, Queens Consolidated. She met Oliver Queen a year ago at a conference on technological advances being hosted by the Queen family. She had gotten rather drunk there, so much so she had a one night stand with Oliver, waking up the morning after to find he had been completely sober and had a girlfriend, whom Barry recognised at Dinah Laurel Lance, a friend of Batman's.

Barry immediately went to Laurel to apologise, quickly finding out Oliver had done this before.

"It's not the first time," Said Laurel, "He's slept with my Sister before and other women, you're the first who has actually come to me about it and apologised for his actions."

Barry and Laurel had kept in touch after that, even when Barry found herself pregnant with Oliver's child, Laurel had helped her through it, even going as far to con Batman into buying her a house for when the baby came. Barry also heard that Oliver had vanished shortly after the Conference.

The nineteen year old looked at the baby attached to her chest, she thought he looked like her father, who looked murderous when he found out a spoilt rich kid had gotten his daughter pregnant.

Barry looked up to see Joe walking towards her.

"Bear, there's a new scene Singh want's you at." Said Joe, before spotting Grant, "You'll have to leave the small stink bomb here though."

Joe had gotten into the habit of calling her son a stink bomb, after she left Grant in his care and Grant had soiled himself. Iris and Barry had returned to Joe's home to find him with an incredibly fussy Grant. They later found out he had been hungry and he couldn't hear or smell his mother nearby.

Barry stuffed her letter into her bag and walked over to Officer Gibbons with the warning, "I find on scratch in him and your life will become hell." And walking back over to Joe.

"Alright, let's go." Said Barry, before calling back to Gibbons, "You know where the baby supplies are."

Barry and Joe went to the nearest car and headed for the scene.

"So, how're you holding up?" Asked Joe, looking at his foster daughter.

Barry leaned forwards, pulled out a tissue and wiped the light layer of foundation off her face, revealing dark bags underneath her eyes, She also knew that being Central City's unknown and unseen Hero, or Heroine, didn't help, especially if Hal kept coming over to check on her and sending her back to her new house.

"Alright, I guess, I just have to get up at stupid 'o' clock in the morning because Grant starts crying, keep up with the bills and get into work at 8 am after about an hours sleep." Said Barry, leaning her head back.

Joe cast a sideways glance at the young woman, if Oliver Queen hadn't gone missing then he would have shot him.

"Bear, before we get there, you should know we have a visiting Detective, a man called John Jones." Said Joe, making Barry look at him.

"Wasn't he in Coast City last month?" Asked Barry, looking at her foster father.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Joe, surprised.

"Hal mentioned him a couple of times." Replied Barry, retuning to leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Joe drove the rest of the way in silence.

When Joe arrived at the scene, he nudged Barry and got out of the car. A few feet away stood a tall African-American man wearing a suit and trench coat.

"Is that him?" Asked Barry, looking at the man.

As if he heard her the man turned around and spotted Barry. The man walked over to the pair, completely ignoring the officers trying to speak with him.

"My name is John Jones-" Said the man before Barry cut him off.

"You're a Detective and you want to know everyone you'll be working with." Said Barry, looking at John.

"Yes, how's Grant?" Asked John, catching Barry's undivided attention.

"What?" Said Barry, frightened.

"Your son, there a bib hanging out of your pocket with a name on it and given your current state, it wasn't a hard to link them." Said John, nodding his head to the bib that was partially out of Barry's pocket with Grant's name scribbled on the back. Barry blushed and shoved the bib back into her pocket and asked John to show her the scene.

A couple of hours later Barry walked back into CCPD to find Grant screaming his lungs out. Barry sighed and found Grant in his carrier waving his arm around. Barry unbuckled him from his seat and picked him up, felling his nappy (Diaper) as she did so. He didn't need changing, although she didn't have to wait long before she found out why he was crying because she felt him shift in her arms and reach his little arms out to the floor, where his blanket had fallen as well as the toy eagle she had given him.

Sighing Barry shifted her son and kneeled to pick up the two objects. After doing so she placed him back in the seat and placed the blanket over him and gave him the eagle and gently humming the tune to Last of the Summer Wine.

Barry went up to her lab with her son, only to find John Jones standing there.

"How did you get up here, I left the door locked." Said Barry, backing up slowly.

"There is no need to fear me Flash, I'm one of the good guys." Said John, his skin going green and his clothes becoming a cape and black body suit with a red x going across the chest, "My name is J'onn J'onzz, I'm a Martian."

"So you what, some Martian Man-Hunter?" Asked Barry, looking at the Alien.

"No, I am simply called The Martian, although the Alias you just made up is quite creative." Said The Martian.

"Why are you here?" Asked Barry, placing Grant's carrier on her desk.

"I'm here because your planet is in danger, from a war-like species called The Joining." Said J'onn.

 ** _A/N: That's all for this chapter, I got bored so I had Barry meet Oliver sooner, just so that their little confrontation will be a bit more personal for Barry. Next Chapter Title: The Original Seven. Review and Ask for Cookies._**


	3. Chapter 3: The Original Seven

**_Paradox_**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Original Seven_**

"What's The Joining?" Asked Barry, looking at J'onn.

"They went to war against my race, The Martians, Red, Green, Yellow, White, they didn't care who died all they cared about was conquest and what they could take from the worlds the conquered." Said J'onn, his red eyes shining.

"What happened to your people?" Asked Barry.

"They survived, barely." Said J'onn, "Before all Martians were segregated and many of my people we heavily racist on the colour of every Martian, The Red were treated as Royalty, The Yellow as Lords, The Green as regular people and the White were treated as if they were dirt. It disgusted me how my race could hate itself so much, they didn't know how precious each Martian was until the Joining invaded and practically slaughtered the White Martians until they were near extinction, one that was kill was my sister's husband M'aat M'orzz."

Barry was quiet.

"I'm sorry." Said Barry, looking at the green man.

"Don't be, he died saving his family." Said J'onn, sadly before recovering, "I have contacted other Heroes, they will meet us in one hour."

"Which other Heroes?" Asked Barry, curious.

"Come in one hour and you will find out." Said J'onn, walking through the wall.

Barry was confused, J'onn never said where they were meeting.

 _"_ _Head for Metropolis, Flash."_ Came J'onn's Voice in her head.

Barry quickly realised she'd have to set off in a few minutes if she didn't want to be late.

"Hey, Joe, a friend called and they have an emergency, could you look after Grant please?" Asked Barry, looking at her foster father.

Joe sighed and nodded, allowing Barry to leave the CCPD with the suit Batman designed for her in a small bag, she ducked into an alley way and quickly changed, dropping her civilian clothes at her place and sped towards Metropolis.

Barry quickly located The Martian by Metropolis Docks, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and some blond man with a beard and an orange and green metallic costume standing next to J'onn, who quickly noticed her presence.

"Greetings Flash." Said J'onn, making the other heroes turn to her, Batman nodded at her, while Superman just stared at her, his eye glowing a soft blue before fading back a cobalt colour, Wonder Woman sighed, in what seemed relief and the blond hero looked at her face before assessing the rest of her body.

"She is built like a messenger, she would not last in a fight." Said the blond hero.

"At peace, Aquaman, She is built like many of my sisters back on Themyscira, although she may need some more training if she wishes to be in better shape, no offense." Said Wonder Woman, directing the last part towards Barry.

"Don't worry, I came to terms with being slightly chubby after I gave birth to my son, three months ago." Said Flash, looking at the black hair woman.

"You have a son, what is he like?" Asked Wonder Woman, looking at the younger woman.

"Cries all the time, sleeps, craps himself and likes to eat, basically every baby in existence." Replied Flash, causing Wonder Woman to laugh.

Superman remained silent until Flash started to fidget.

"Please stop staring at me." Begged Flash, as she wrung her hands together.

"Oh, sorry." Blinked Superman, before asking, "How fast are you?"

"About ten times fast than Usain Bolt, why?" Replied Barry, looking at the Boy Scout.

"Same, possibly faster." Said Superman, smugly.

Batman elbowed Superman in the ribs, winding the super human.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Flash, confused.

"He has red Kryptonite laced into his suit, nor enough to make me weak but enough to cause me pain." Said Superman, rubbing his side.

"That was a small blow, I wouldn't start bragging or the ladies might believe you are compensating for something." Said Batman, making Flash and Wonder Woman start giggling.

Shortly after this happened Green Lantern arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, ran into a couple of thieves." Said Green Lantern, looking around him and spotting Flash.

"Hey, Blueberries, what happening?" Said Hal, looking at his best friend.

"Jordan, eyes front." Snapped Batman, making the Pilot jump.

"Hey, Bats, what's up?" Said Lantern, rubbing the back of his head.

"The Joining." Said Martian, causing everyone to go silent.

"Where?" Asked Flash, turning her head towards J'onn.

"They are set to land on a small, uninhabited island, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, tomorrow, I suggest those who can fly to meet them while they are still in the air and those who can't be placed inside the ship in order to sabotage the controls." Said J'onn.

Batman looked around them and glared at Hal, who was edging towards Flash and Wonder Woman, making him back off.

"Why us?" Asked Superman, looking at J'onn.

"You are all unknown Heroes, you save people yet no one sees or remembers you." Said J'onn, looking around them.

Lantern looked around them.

"So we what, underdogs? Unsung songs?" Snarked the man.

"You are the people that this world needs, but doesn't have." Said J'onn.

"The people who do what they must, but are not willing to place their loved ones in danger." Said Wonder Woman, looking at J'onn.

"Indeed, the operation should relatively quick, as long as we don't have any idiots with us." Said J'onn, looking at Hal, who stared at the two women.

"So when do we head off?" Asked Flash, looking at J'onn.

"Now." Replied The Martian, flying off.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern followed him, leaving Flash, Aquaman and Batman at the docks.

"Need a lift?" Asked Flash, before Batman went over to the water's edge and jumping into a plane.

Aquaman simply jumped into the ocean, leaving Flash to sigh and run across the water after the other heroes.

After a few miles of running, Flash spotted the Joining's ship and caught up with Wonder Woman.

"Anyone have any idea on how to fight this thing?" Called Flash, as she ran over the waves.

"Yeah, get you and Batman aboard and have you two smash the place to bits." Said Wonder Woman, flying down and picking Flash up by the arms.

The younger woman panicked when she felt her feet leave the ocean top but she quickly calmed down.

"How do you plan on getting us two tech heads into the ship?" Asked Flash, as Superman, Green Lantern and Martian started attacking the ship, making a hole in the side.

"That's how." Said Wonder Woman, throwing Flash towards the ship, Flash hit the side before running towards the hole.

Flash ran all through the ship, eventually finding the ships power core. Batman was already hunched over the controls trying to get the core to over load.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Asked Flash, confused.

"I downloaded a schematic of the ship." Said Batman, not looking up, "Deal with them will you."

Flash looked up and spotted a group of spider like mechanic creature advancing towards both her and Batman. Flash didn't respond as she ran circles around them, punching them, removing screws and damaging their joints. After twenty minutes all of the robot creatures were destroyed and Batman had finished his work.

"Flash, I'm done here, let's go." Said Batman, running towards a new hole that had opened up after Flash threw a Joining into the sea.

Flash followed him and jumped, running as soon as her feet hit the sea, she and the other heroes left the Joining's ship as it exploded.

Flash and Aquaman were the first two to arrive at the Docks they left only a couple of hours before. They were soon joined by the rest of the heroes, the last to arrive was J'onn.

"I must thank you all for this, I would ask you all to go back to where you were before I came and forget all about each other but I cannot bring myself to." Said J'onn.

"Then don't, we can continue all this, like a league for justice." Said Flash, making J'onn look up.

"How do you all feel about this?" Asked J'onn, looking around them.

"It would help the citizens of Atlantis if I were to help in the surface world." Said Aquaman, before continuing, "My name is King Orin, but I am otherwise known as Arthur Curry."

"It would help my sisters if I helped here." Said Wonder Woman, "Diana Prince."

"Clark Kent." Said Superman, "And for what it's worth we'll need a base."

"I might be able to help you with the base problem." Said Batman, "But I'm not revealing my identity."

"Well, jokes on you Bats." Said Green Lantern, "Hal Jordan."

Flash looked around the other heroes, "Berenice Allen, by friends call me Barry, or Berry."

Wonder Woman looked around the small group of heroes.

"I believe this endeavour will work in our favour."

Barry couldn't help but nod, thing were perhaps looking up, really what's the worst that could happen.

 ** _A/N: The Foundation of the Justice League in secret, no one will know, at least until Barry gets her speed boost and they start to become more prominent. Review and Ask for Cookies, next chapter title: Anger and Lightning strikes a fast Blow._**


	4. Chapter 4: Lightning Strikes a Fast Blow

**_Paradox_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Anger and Lightning Strikes a Fast Blow_**

Barry stormed into the CCPD, Joe giving her a disapproving look. Barry just glared at Joe and stalked past him.

"Barry, back here. We need to talk about this." Said Joe, making Barry spin around.

"Joe, I am not in the mood, considering that I've received a letter from Oliver Queen's Lawyer that said sorry excuse for a man want's custody over my son, so If you don't mind, I want to be left alone and think who told him he was a father." Said Barry, before turning around and going up to her Lab.

Barry quickly discarded Laurel as the one who told Oliver, considering she spent most of her nights in Gotham with Batman, Huntress and Catwoman and her days avoiding Oliver in general. Barry didn't understand why she didn't just scream at Oliver. The Barry mentally slapped herself remembering Laurel had Sonic Scream's, which Lantern called The Canary Cry. Barry remembered when they decided to induct her into the League, alongside Captain Atom, Zatara, Red Tornado and Black Lightning.

Barry thought about Diggle, but she dismissed it, considering Diggle knew nothing about her, same with Thea. Barry remembered telling Felicity but not telling the blonde who the father was. Barry suddenly ground to a halt. She realised Felicity had told Oliver, Felicity was incredibly intelligent and could have figured it out. Barry sat down in her chair, a feeling of betrayal falling over her.

Barry had gone to Starling to scout out the Arrow, who Black Lightning suggested. She was shocked to find that The Arrow was Oliver Queen, who had been incredibly hostile and going as far to accuse her of poisoning him, Felicity had gotten him off her neck and she had left him with some rather shocking words.

"I had been sent here to see if you were suitable to join the Justice League, I can now see that if we let you in we'd become a nursery." And she left after she said that, she didn't reveal which hero she was because not even Felicity could beat both Batman's and Robin's firewalls.

Over the past five years the League had become a rumour/legend told in the streets, of The Man of Steel, The Dark Knight, The Warrior Princess, The Scarlet Blur, The Emerald Gladiator, The King of the Seas and the Martian Man-Hunter. While no one had actually seen them properly they had been spotted a couple of times helping each other out. One of the officer's daughters kept a blog on The Justice League. Barry also remembered meeting Robin, an adorable six year old girl with the mind of a genius. She remembered how she and Wonder Woman had fought to cuddle the little girl.

Robin would be eleven soon and they had all discovered Batman's secret identity, not that it surprised Barry, Clark or Diana.

Bruce had always been a big brother figure for Barry and he was the first person she went to when she received the letter, he had read it and told her he will deal with it. Barry rubbed her face and continued with her work.

 ** _*/P/*_**

The Arrow stood on the top of a building in Starling city, he was shocked to find he had a son, even more so when he found out his child's mother was the woman whom he tried to choke. He had managed to get the truth from Felicity after glaring at her for over an hour.

He had contacted his Lawyer and had him send a letter to his son's mother, telling her he wanted full custody of the child. He wanted his son with him, while he would admit Berenice was beautiful, she would never want to be with him. Oliver heard a noise behind him and came face to face with The Batman.

Drawing an arrow and aiming it at him, The Arrow said, "What are you doing in my city?"

Batman didn't answer, so Arrow repeated himself, "I said, what are you doing in my city?"

"Oliver Queen, Son of Robert and Moira Queen, yo were ship wrecked five years ago, before hand you slept with a young woman named Berenice Allen, who then became pregnant with your child. You recently found out about your child and want them raised here with you." Said Batman, his deep voice emotionless.

"How do you know this?" Said Arrow, shocked.

"I have sources everywhere and I know what happens, even if it is outside Gotham." Said Batman, glaring at Oliver, who felt a sudden chill going up his spine, "You've set a terrible example for future heroes and you've used your training to end lives not preserve them."

"What would you know about my training?" Demanded Oliver, glaring at Batman.

"I was the first person Ras Al'Gul tried to use to enact his plans." Said Batman, before walking into the shadows and vanishing completely.

Oliver thought he was alone again until he heard Batman speak, "I suggest you meet with the child's mother and work something out."

Oliver felt a slight prickle of fear as the Batman left.

Oliver felt as if his entire soul had been opened and exploited.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Barry and Iris were making their way to the Particle Accelerator, Barry had just solved a problem for Joe involving the Mardon Brothers, Animal crap, a bank robbery and a ruined pen that belonged to Chyre.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Said Iris, looking at her foster sister.

Barry looked at Iris.

"You know that Dr. Wells asked me to help with Particle Accelerator?" Said Barry, remembering the letter, "I told him that I'd give what contributions I could but I had other responsibilities." She wasn't lying, Dr. Wells had sent her some equations and had asked her to help with them, more particularly how to make them more stable than they already were, she was lucky she had taken a side course on Particle Physics and Engineering. She had a new Detective, Eddie Thawne, look after Grant, the others said that she was starting to like him.

When Barry first met Eddie he mistook her for a civilian, much to her chagrin, he made up for it by bringing her favourite coffee and a chocolate milk for Grant. Barry was surprised on how fast Grant had taken to Eddie. She hoped he didn't ask if Eddie was going to be his new dad or anything.

Barry and Iris arrived at STAR Labs, and Barry couldn't help but stare at it.

"Well it's certainly changed in nine years." Whispered Barry, looking around her.

Iris only looked on smugly.

Barry's phone started to vibrate, looking down at it she saw a message from Hal. Barry turned her phone off and continued to head towards the conference. The conference started shortly after Barry and Iris arrived and everything was going smoothly, Barry found herself oddly aroused on how well Doctor Wells looked in a suit and the colour of his eyes. That was all ruined when a stupid boy decided to snatch Iris's Laptop and make off with it. Barry internally screamed and chased after the boy, at normal speed she wouldn't take that risk.

Running around a corner she stopped, she couldn't see the thief, until he came out of his hiding place, winded her and climbed over a nearby fence, Barry quickly followed him.

She didn't see Eddie was already there.

Eddie was sitting in one of the unmarked police car outside STAR Labs, Grant was sitting next to him, quizzing him on his previous work place.

"Was Keystone nicer than Central?" Asked Grant, his big blue eyes looking up at Eddie.

"No, they had all sorts of crimes going on there, not as bad as Gotham or Bludhaven but still bad." Said Eddie, looking at the small boy.

Eddie remembered when he first met Berenice Allen.

 _*/Flashback/*_

 _Eddie walked into Central City Police Station, he was nervous because it was his first day on the job._

 _"_ _Detective Thawne, while I am will to let it slide as it is your fist day, do try not to be late." Said Captain Singh, from across the room. Eddie's face went red with embarrassment. Eddie went over to the desk that had his name on it and sat down. Shortly after he sat down he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Detective Fred Chyre, Detective West's partner._

 _"_ _Hey, Detective Thawne isn't it?" Asked Chyre, looking down at the younger man._

 _"_ _Yeah, you're Detective Chyre, aren't you?" Replied Eddie, looking up at the older man._

 _Chyre nodded, "Yeah, look, I'm gonna give you some advice for when you work with the CSI Department, or more specifically, Barry Allen."_

 _Eddie looked at Chyre, "Barry, who is he?"_

 _As soon as Eddie had said that nearly everyone went silent. Chyre looked around them and spotted Barry making her way towards them until she was right behind Eddie._

 _"_ _Well Barry Allen is one of CCPD's CSI's, likes to read fantasy novels, long walks in the park, has a type, disappears every so often and_ She _doesn't like being mistaken for a boy, is that clear, Detective?" Hissed Barry, making Eddie turn around._

 _"_ _Oh, hello Ma'am are you here to report a crime, if so you have the wrong desk." Said Eddie, looking at Barry, who gave him a withering look, while everyone else tried to hide their laughter._

 _"_ _Okay, allow me to reintroduce myself, Berenice Allen, mother of one, CSI, Barry to my friends and you may either call me Ms. Allen, Allen or Ma'am, is that clear?" Barry practically snarled._

 _Eddie looked around for help and spotting no one. Barry had stalked off to her Lab on the floor above and slammed the door shut._

 _"_ _Well, kid, you have your work cut out for you." Said Chyre, getting up and walking off._

 _Eddie asked around later about her favourite coffee and food, which turned out to be a Cream Latte and a Blueberry muffin. Which he then took up to her Lab and tried to make amends._

 _*/End Flashback/*_

Eddie still shuddered when he thought about that first meeting. Grant then prodded Eddie's side and pointed to a nearby fence, where a teenage boy was climbing over it, with Barry right behind him.

Eddie got out of the car and told Grant to stay where he was. Taking out a torch and his gun, Eddie waited for the boy to land in front of him.

"Stop right there, or do you want to find out the hard way that you're not faster that a bullet?" Said Eddie, shining his torch in the boy's eyes and pointing his gun at him.

"You ruined my night you Bastard!" Screamed Barry, as she landed on the boy.

Eddie quickly put his gun away and pulled Barry off the boy, who was curled into a ball with his hand on top of his heads. After cuffing the mugger, Eddie took Barry, Iris, Grant and the mugger to CCPD.

"Why's he so happy?" Asked Iris, "He only caught a mugger."

"He's the new transfer, Eddie Thawne, he came from Keystone." Said Barry, looking over at Eddie.

"Oh, so that's Detective Pretty Boy." Said Iris, looking Eddie up and down.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head up to my Lab." Said Barry, resting Grant on her hip and walking up the stairs.

When Barry reached her lab she walked over to the play area and placed Grant inside it, the tired child just yawned and reached for the nearest soft toy, while Barry fetched a blanket from one of the cupboard and placed it over him.

Barry then turned to a nearby board and pulled a small blind up, revealing newspaper clippings of her mother's murder and her father's apparent guilt. Pressing some new information onto the board she heard a rumble of thunder, looking out of the window she saw STAR Labs emitting a yellow/orange/golden glowing light which looked a lot like fire. Barry faintly heard the news reporter say that the scientists were attempting to shut down the Particle Accelerator, when Barry became aware that one of the glass skylights were open. Rushing over Barry grabbed the chain and started to close the window, all of the liquids in the lab started floating. Barry stopped and looked around her and spotting the floating liquids.

Barry then looked up as a lightning bolt shot through the sky light and struck her square in the chest, she flew backwards and into a shelf full of floating chemicals, some of the spilling over her and losing consciousness.

An hour later both she and Grant were rushed into St. Andrew Hospital, one with chemical burns and the other after being struck by lightning.

 ** _A/N: Chapter 4, Both Barry and Grant have been taken to hospital. Now, do you want me to do a couple of chapters during the nine months or do you want me to jump over the nine months and have Barry wake up? Also from now on I'll be doing a policy where reviews = Updates. So Review and Ask for Cookies._**


	5. Chapter 5: When Victory Sleeps

**_Paradox_**

 ** _Chapter 5: When Victory Sleeps_**

 ** _(A/N: From now on I will be referring Eobard Thawne as Dr. Wells, just so thing are a bit easier for me when writing.)_**

Dr. Wells looked around the Scientists gather in the Cortex, Caitlin and Ronnie in each-other's arms, Cisco saying something about a big boom, Hartley glaring at everyone, John and Mark conversing about the hopeful increases in technology and science that may come and everyone else mingling.

Dr. Wells waited, hoping that Gideon was right and by turning the Particle Accelerator on during the storm with trigger a lightning bolt, infused with the Speed Force, to shoot down ad strike Berenice Allen. Dr. Wells inwardly smirked, both she and he had been on and off enemies. But that all changed with the birth of Robert, the child of the Flash and Professor Zoom. Both he and Berenice had tried to prevent Robert from taking his speed for granted and using it to harm others, Robert had just used it how he pleased, until he had become Speed Demon and everything Berenice had felt for her son was gone. Berenice had battled Speed Demon too many times to count, until she found out Speed Demon wished to become more and had gone back in time to kill his grandparents. Both Flash and Professor Zoom had follow him, preventing him to going before Barry was born but they weren't fast enough to prevent Nora Allen being murdered and the young Berenice being traumatised so much the Flash couldn't exist. At least that is what Dr. Well thought until he saw a fifteen year old Berenice Allen use Superspeed while her school was visiting STAR Labs. Later that day he had found out from Gideon that The Justice League had existed since Barry was nineteen and five years after that The Flash had become public, after generating lightning while running.

Dr. Wells was so glad that Gideon would update whenever there was a change to the time stream.

Dr. Wells was broken out of his musings when the champagne in the bottle he'd opened started floating, before suddenly dropping to the floor, which was then follow by a loud boom.

"Was that?" Asked Cisco, looking at Ronnie.

"A big boom." Said Ronnie, running down the corridor, Cisco going after him. Many of the scientists rushed to their respective areas, while Dr. Wells checked the calculations. He had set it up so only The Flash would be born tonight, not all of the Rouges. Upon seeing the calculations, Dr. Wells noticed they were the old ones bot the ones Barry had sent back to them.

Caitlin suddenly rushed out of the cortex, leaving Dr. Wells and Hartley alone in the Cortex.

"Hartley, what have you done?" Demanded Dr. Wells, glaring at the younger man.

"Oh, nothing, I just got rid of any unwanted sources." Said Hartley, seemingly bored.

Dr. Wells didn't respond as he press a button off to the side that let out a high pitch whine, making Hartley cover his ears, after a few minutes of the increasing noise blood started to leak out of Hartley's ears. Dr. Wells then stopped the noise. Suddenly feeling the Speed Force rush into him, he ran at Hartley at Superspeed, leaving red lightning behind him, grabbed hold of the younger man and ran out to a field and dumped him there before running back to STAR Labs. Dr. Wells ran back into the Cortex, brushing sparks off himself as Cisco radioed in.

"Dr. Wells, Ronnie did it, he stopped the breach." Said Cisco.

"Well done, Cisco, I'll be with you shortly." Said Dr. Wells, making his way out of the Cortex and toward the Time Vault. Upon entering he pulled up a recorded video from the last hour and watched it for a few minutes until he saw Berenice Allen be struck by lightning, while the small boy sleeping in the corner had chemicals fall over him, waking him and making the boy scream in pain.

"See you soon Ms. Allen." Said Dr. Wells, his eyes sympathising with the small boy as the Speed Force suddenly woke up in the child's veins.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Captain David Singh was looking over reports in his office when he heard a loud bang and Allen's son screaming. He saw Iris and Thawne rush up the stairs, only for Thawne to return a couple of minutes later yelling that they needed an Ambulance. Emerging from his office Singh looked up.

"Thawne, what is the meaning of this?" Said Singh, seemingly in a bad mood.

"Barry's been struck by lightning and Grant's covered in chemicals." Said Thawne, making multiple officers jump into action. Within minutes two ambulances had arrived and both Barry and her son were taken to Hospital.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Dr. Wells sat in his chair waiting for Joe West to exit the room. The door suddenly opened and Joe yelled "Help, my daughter's coding." In an few seconds medical staff rushed into the room and Joe and his daughter were pushed out, West's daughter ran away from the room while Joe stood by the door and watched through the small window.

"Detective West." Said Dr. Wells, making the other man look over at him.

"You're Doctor Harrison Wells, the man who put my daughter in a hospital bed fighting for her life." Said Joe, looking at the man numbly.

"Yes, but I'm here to help." Said Dr. Wells, leaning forwards.

"Like you helped Central City?" Scoffed Joe, making Dr. Wells wince.

"Yes, well can they do any better?" Asked Dr. Wells, gesturing to the other doctors and nurses, "They don't know what's wrong with her, they don't know what's happening inside her."

Joe looked back into the room.

"Please, allow me to help save her." Said Dr. Wells, looking at the other man.

"Do it, save my little girl." Begged Joe, giving in.

Dr. Wells nodded and went to speak with the doctor in charge of Berenice's care. After a quick conversation, which involved the medical doctor insulting Dr. Wells, Berenice was placed under the care of STAR Labs and moved there. Dr. Wells then went to the children's ward to convince the head of staff there to place Grant in Star Labs safety.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Dr. Wells call a few of his previous employees, most of which hung up when they found out who it was, all except Caitlin Snow and Francisco Ramon. Both had trouble since the Particle Accelerator went up but they had received invitations from Wade Stiles, a rival of Dr. Wells who had offered many of the people working on the Particle Accelerator jobs, all of which were turned down the first time but he offered them again after the Accelerator blew and only Cisco and Caitlin had rejected the offer. Dr. Wells rolled into the Cortex to hear Cisco playing Bad Romance. Internally cringing Dr. Wells dismissed Cisco for the day. After both Cisco and Caitlin had left Dr. Wells sat in front of Barry.

He remembered when Barry had been moved here, ironically it had been the day Grant had woken up, while Dr. Wells had been walking.

"I thought your legs didn't work anymore?" Said Grant, making the older man jump.

"They do, I just say they don't so people don't try to attack me or people I care about because they don't think I've suffered." Said Dr. Wells.

"Does that include the people who work for you?" Asked Grant.

"Yes, perhaps even the people who work for me." Said Dr. Wells.

The little boy then asked a different question.

"Do you like my mummy?"

Dr. Wells didn't know how to respond to that but he didn't have to.

"My mummy work with Batman, he's a detective, the greatest detective in the world, he will see through you and then you'll be in trouble." Said Grant, looking up at the older man.

Dr. Wells was silent, he then approached the boy.

"How about we make this our little secret?" Asked Dr. Wells, internally sighing when Grant started nodding vigorously.

"Good, now it's about three months since you and your mother fell asleep, so your house might not be available anymore, even if it was you couldn't stay there by yourself." Said Dr. Wells, before continuing, "I'll speak with Detective West in the morning but if you can't go anywhere then I'll take you to my home and you can stay there until everything is better."

In hind-sight it wasn't a very good idea but Dr. Wells wanted to get to know every part of Berenice's life, even if it meant looking after her son. He didn't even know why he had offered other than that reason, but the following morning he had spoken with Joe and since neither Joe or Iris were blood related Grant was placed into a foster system, which Dr. Wells had quickly pulled him out of.

Currently Grant was wondering around the lower level, leaving Dr. Wells alone with Barry.

"You look so young, then again you always had a baby face." Said Dr. Wells, looking down at Barry, "in gaining your speed, Paradox has no doubt been reborn, I always wondered what had happened to Robert after you vanished."

Barry was silent, her chest rising and falling with her breath.

"I was most surprised by Grant's existence, you being so terrified by intimacy that you refused to share a bed with someone." Said Dr. Wells, "But I suppose you losing your mother at an earlier age changed you." He reached down and stroked the side of the young woman's face. He remember the last time the time line had changed and that was because Lex Luthor had become President and decided to show his power, by shooting one of the Original Seven at point blank range. He couldn't kill Superman, since the Man of Steel lived up to his name, Wonder Woman's death would have waged war with the Amazon's and their allies, Killing Batman would have released Gotham's criminals to the world, The Martian's own people would have attacked Earth if Luthor kill J'onn, Killing Aquaman would be the same a killing Wonder Woman, only worse and Killing Green Lantern would have resulted in Luthor receiving a Galactic Tribunal. Luthor thought if he killed The Flash he was safe, the day after he had shot the female speedster the Justice League, Rouges and any others who were angry attacked the White House. Superman had cornered Luthor but it was him that tore Luthor's heart out. He still remembered the fear coming from Luthor.

"W-who are you?" Asked Luthor, suddenly finding himself outside in front of an angry mob of people.

"I'm Professor Zoom." Said Eobard, his eyes red with rage.

"What, the new Flash?" Demanded Luthor as the crowd went silent.

"Oh, I'm not like the Flash at all, some might say I'm the Reverse." And with that Eobard vibrated his arm through Luthor's chest, killing him. A few days later the Justice Lords had sent Eobard back in time to prevent Flash from ever dying. He succeeded but received a slap to the face from Flash herself.

Now, as Doctor Harrison Wells, Eobard looked down at the sleeping woman.

"You used to say Victory comes in all shapes and sizes, well then, let's hope you bring me my victory, Berenice." Said Dr. Wells, bending down and planting a kiss on the sleeping woman's cheek.

 ** _A/N: Right Since only one person reviews I'm doing what I want with it, so Eobard Thawne/Dr. Wells, he gonna be a sort-of Anti-Hero, so while he's not against Team Flash, he'll do anything to keep them safe, even kill people. A look into Eobard's past with Barry and how Speed Demon/Paradox will fit into this. Grant will take a quick liking to Dr. Wells because he inherited his mother's love of science. Sorry if some parts aren't in proper line with the show but I don't have access to any episodes and I can't be bothered to search for any clips. Unlike in the show Barry will coin onto the fact that Dr. Wells can still walk, because really what child can keep secrets from their mother? Now then complain that I've made Dr. Wells to sappy or whatever This shall be continued into the next chapter, which will have visits from anyone you put in the review box, I'll need at least four people so please Review and Ask for a bleeding cookie._**


	6. AN

**_Right, since barely any one reviews I'm going to be putting a poll up on my account, with the following characters Joe West, Iris West, David Singh, Malcolm Thawne, Eddie Thawne, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, Diana Prince, Hal Jordan and any other Justice League member from the Original Seven. They will be placed in the Poll and you can only choose five people because no one bloody reviews. Seriously is the story that bad, if it is I'll discontinue it._**


	7. Chapter 6: Victory Awakens

**_Paradox_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Victory Awakens_**

 ** _(A/N: Who can guess who Grant is named after? And who can guess the Easter egg in the title of the chapter?)_**

 ** _*/Hal Jordan/*_**

Hal Jordan stood over the comatose Berenice Allen. It'd been eight months since she had been struck by lightning and many on the other Leaguers were feeling the strain of their resident loud mouthed peace keeper's absence.

"Hey, Barry, sorry for not visiting sooner but things have been hectic without you to defuse the situation," Said Hal, "Everyone's agreed that the League should go on hiatus until you wake up, I mean, Superman's already left but I won't go into the details of that."

Hal sighed, "Barry the League is falling apart, big blue can't stand being around us, it's like he doesn't want to admit he needs help."

Hal sighed again, I guess that I'm bad at this sort of thing, see you 'round, Barry." Hal turned and walked out of the Cortex.

 ** _*/Diana Prince/*_**

Diana looked down at the unconscious woman in front of her. When she had first met the rest of the League she had felt out-numbered, until Flash had shown up. Diana had been shocked when she heard that the young woman was a young mother. Diana was also shocked to find that she had left her child with her foster father, in order to be with the rest of the League. Diana had felt that Flash didn't know what joy having a child could be, and thus was the reason she had not informed Flash that she and Black Canary were going to Themyscira after Hades had taken control of the island paradise. Diana and Black Canary had gone to the island, while Flash had been tailing them for Batman. Both Wonder Woman and Black Canary didn't know until Hades had bound them in chains while and placed them with the Amazons, only to be let out by Flash.

"Flash, what're you doing here?" Asked Wonder Woman, looking at the other female Leaguer.

"Batman had me follow you, he would have come himself but he saw where you were going." Said Flash, picking up a bunch rocks and speed throwing them at Hades.

The two women had shared few words after that, they only spoke again after Hade had been defeated.

"So, wanna explain to me why the rest of the League wasn't in formed?" Asked Flash, leaning against a tree.

"I didn't inform the other because I didn't want anyone else to come with me other than Black Canary." Said Diana.

"Why?" Asked Flash.

"Because this is my family Flash and from how you've acted, you have no problems leaving you own child alone while you go and play hero." Said Diana, making Flash straighten up.

"Is that why you didn't tell anyone?" Asked Flash, "You didn't want me to intrude?"

"They're my family, Flash, you wouldn't understand." Said Diana, while Black Canary backed away.

"Diana the entire League has families, Lantern had his girlfriend, Aquaman has his wife with a child on the way, Superman has his parents, Batman has his butler and his ward, J'onn has his wife on Mars and I have my son, who I'd kill for to protect." Said Flash, anger lacing her words.

Diana remembered seeing a whole new side to the Flash that day, one that wouldn't take any prisoners and leave survivors. Now the warrior that Wonder Woman had seen that day was in a coma fighting for her life.

"Barry, this probably isn't what you want to hear but your house had been sold," Said Diana, "The bank said that since it hasn't been used for over six months it'd be put back on the market. We tried to get what we could but they sold most of the contents in order to pay off any debts."

Barry didn't move, not even after eight months, two weeks, three days, fourteen hours and twenty seven minutes. Yes Diana had kept count. "Superman doesn't allow any League members into Metropolis, we don't know what's gotten into him, one minute he's fine the next he doesn't want anything to do with us." Said Diana, tears starting to fall, "The League is starting to fall apart, Black Lightning and Captain Atom were fighting over who was on monitor duty at Mount Justice and Batman had to break it up. The League needs you Barry, please we need our reason." By the end of it Diana was borderline crying.

Diana felt a hand touch her shoulder, spinning around, she came face to face with Bruce with Rachel looking peeking out from behind him. Upon seeing the man, Diana broke down. Bruce silent wrapped his arms around her and Rachel wrapping her arms around Diana's waist.

"She'll be fine. She's been in this situation before." Said Bruce, gently rubbing circles on Diana's back.

"She's never been this close before, what if she doesn't make it?" Wept Diana, her tear wetting Bruce's shirt.

"She will, Allen's one of the strongest willed members of the League." Said Bruce, even though he was now having doubts.

 ** _*/Oliver Queen/*_**

Oliver looked down at Barry, his last meeting with her didn't go well, since he had called her a liar, choked her, accused her of poisoning him and then insulted her to the extent that she had told him she had been sent by the higher heroes, such as Superman and Batman, and they were considering on letting him join their little Justice Society. She then told him that she was going to inform them that they would become a League of Assassins if they let him in. He later pressured Felicity into telling him that Barry was the mother of his son.

"Hey, Barry," Said Oliver, looking down at her, "I, err, met Grant, he doesn't like me, hates me even. I think he blames me for this, Felicity was here a few months ago and Diggle say's that your sarcasm helped him think. I spoke with Quinten about having you transferred over to Starling but Singh refuses to let go if you, says although you are late more than often, you are probably the best CSI he's had in years and he doesn't want to get rid of you. He also said that you'd make a good department head because you take anything said to you in stride and take criticism well."

Oliver looked down at the woman he hoped would listen to him, "Wake up soon, Barry, Starling is waiting for you." Oliver left the Cortex, unaware of the pair of eyes following him.

 ** _*/Grant and Dr. Wells/*_**

Grant sat on Dr. Well's lap as the older man rolled into the Cortex, the younger male giggling and laughing as they went on. The sound drew the attention of Caitlin and Cisco, both of which were leaning over Barry.

"Good afternoon Dr. Snow, Cisco." Said Dr. Wells, as Grant jumped off the chair and ran to his mother's side, telling her about his day and showing her incredibly detailed pictures Grant had drawn. It had been a week and a half since the last League member visited and Dr. Wells had felt Barry's speed force signature become more active meaning she would wake up soon. Dr. Wells heard Cisco start playing Poker Face, so he made an exit and headed towards the time vault, only to receive call from Cisco, while he heard Grant yelling in the background.

Dr. Wells rolled up to the Cortex and spotted Grant with his arms around Barry, who was returning the gesture but keeping an eye of both Caitlin and Cisco. Caitlin plucked up her courage and approached the woman.

"I need you to urinate in this." Said Caitlin, holding up a plastic jar.

"Not now." Said Cisco, grabbing the jar from Caitlin.

Barry looked at the two warily, "What happened to me?"

"You were struck by lightning, you've been unconscious for nine months." Said Cisco, looking down at her.

"What happened to my house and why didn't my health insurance run out?" Asked Barry, looking between the two.

"The house is gone, mum, but Dr. Wells says we can live with him." Said Grant, looking up at her with hopeful eyes, "Can we still stay with him?"

"I'll think about it." Said Barry, looking at Caitlin, "Why didn't my insurance run out?"

"Wayne Enterprises renewed it and they entered a partnership with STAR Labs, so anything that happens here is sent to Bruce Wayne himself, he visited you with his wife and daughter." Said Caitlin, looking at the other auburn hair woman.

"Nine months, been a bit long." Said Barry, looking at her son.

"I believe the correct thing to say would be, Welcome back Ms. Allen." Said Dr. Wells, making Barry turn towards him and her face show recognition, more than it should.

 ** _A/N: Sixth Chapter, another new laptop the other new one had its hard drive fail on me and I lost everything on it, please review, I hope you like the chapter and I hope you had a better few days than I did. I may be uploading a special chapter because of writers block and I'll only be doing fractions of each Episode because I cannot find any full episodes and I don't particularly want to compress one episode into one chapter or do multiple chapters on one episode. When do you want the Wells/Allen love to start? After Plastique or after the Flash vs. the Arrow?_**


	8. Chapter 7: Speed Boost

**_Paradox_**

 ** _Chapter 7: Speed Boost_**

After Barry had done the various tests for Caitlin and Cisco, she spoke with Dr. Wells.

"You've made quite the impact on Grant, Dr. Wells, and since he seems do dead set on have us stay with you, I hope you don't mind, at least until I've found us a new place to live." Said Barry, looking at the man in the chair.

"It won't be a bother, Ms. Allen, considering that I had a hand in causing all this." Said Dr. Wells, looking sideways at a cage labelled GRODD.

Barry shifted uncomfortably.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Dr. Wells, looking at the woman.

"Sorry, I just don't like being called Ms. Allen." Said Barry, looking at him, "Please, just call me Barry."

"Very well Barry, if that is the case then feel free to call me Harrison." Said Dr. Wells, looking up at her before asking, "Are you cold?"

"What?" Asked Barry, shocked.

"Aren't you cold?" Said Dr. Wells, nodding at her current attire, "You have nothing on but a pair of, what seem to be, booty shorts and sports bra."

Barry looked down and noticed he was right, before noticing that both seemed to be tight around her. Blushing Barry looked at Harrison.

"Sorry, I didn't notice what I was wearing, or the lack of it, sorry." Said Barry, looking at the floor.

Harrison nodded, "I'm not better, I should have told you sooner."

Barry froze at that, before giving a sly smile, "See something you like, Harry?" Said Barry, before folding her arms under her bust and pushing them upwards. She giggled slightly when Harrison's face reddened.

"I'm not judging you, at least you had the decency to tell me rather than just stare, like Cisco." Said Barry, after her giggle died down, "Thank you for saving my life, by the way."

"Well, it's not every day you get to save a hero." Said Harrison, making Barry stop.

"What?" Asked Barry, suddenly afraid.

"Five years ago, you visited STAR Labs with your school, later there was a bank robbery, which you foiled, I saw you leave and return to STAR Labs at Superspeed, Barry." Said Harrison, looking at the woman, "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone and I won't ever tell anyone."

Barry sighed, before Harrison continued, "Providing that you don't tell anyone what I'm about to show you." Said Harrison, before standing.

Barry was silent for a moment before frowning, "Why am I shorter than nearly everyone I know?" Asked Barry, crossing her arms and pouting.

Harrison stared down at her, "You're not surprised?"

Barry looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "I'm a CSI, I'm paid to notice thing other don't, we've walked through the entirety of STAR Labs and the only thing that's been replaced is one of the doors and part of the ceiling over said door, not anywhere along the corridor that leads to the Cortex or the elevator and you didn't show any of the traits of someone who lost the use of their legs, such as depression or trauma." Said Barry, "The area where you claimed to have dragged yourself from shows no sign of being fixed or the need to. I won't tell, you probably had a good reason, does Grant know?"

"Yes, he spotted me walking after he woke up." Said Harrison, looking at Barry, who gnawed at her bottom lip.

"He really wants to stay with you, I don't know why, every other boyfriend I've had Grant hated but you're the only person he likes and you're not even my boyfriend." Said Barry, looking into Harrison's eyes, "What'd you bribe him with?"

"Nothing, he just likes me." Said Harrison, frowning.

"Well, if it's nothing then I'm aloud to sit on your lap while you drive?" Said Barry, smirking.

"No." Said Harrison, before realising the young woman had walked him into a trap, "You are evil."

"I know." Said Barry, taking a step forwards, only to suddenly charge at a nearby wall.

Harrison stared at her, until she looked at her hand, which was vibrating. Barry gasped and stared at her hand.

"What's happening to me?" whispered Barry, her eye becoming teary.

Harrison quickly walked over to her and grabbed her arms, putting one of her arms around his shoulders, he guided her back to his chair. Sitting in the seat, he pulled Barry onto his lap and headed back to the Cortex.

"Caitlin, Cisco, over here, now." Commanded Dr. Wells as he rolled into the Cortex, with a trembling Barry on his lap.

"What happened?" Asked Caitlin, rushing over to the two.

"She ran into a wall, at roughly twenty miles per hour." Said Dr. Wells, looking at Barry.

Caitlin stopped and looked at Dr. Wells oddly.

"That's impossible, no one can move that fast." Said Caitlin, narrowing her eyes.

"Superman can." Said Barry, not thinking.

"As if you've met the Man of Steel." Said Caitlin, crossing her arms.

"Cisco, grab the van. Caitlin, grab the needed equipment. Barry, come with me." Said Dr. Wells, rolling away, taking Barry along with him.

Barry didn't move as she watched her hand move in and out of motion.

"It shouldn't be going that fast, I can't go that fast." Said Barry, her breath hitching as she saw a small slither of lightning roll along her hand before vanishing.

Harrison quickly got Barry to the van, Cisco and Grant sitting in the front, while Caitlin had finished pushing the equipment into the truck, turning around and catching sight of Barry's vibrating hand.

The drive to Ferris air field was quick, Cisco quickly getting out and having Caitlin help Barry into a skin tight one piece fabric, a helmet and trainers. Cisco and Caitlin quickly explained their various functions to Barry, before having her place herself at the start position. Cisco had a small start gun, pointing it in the air and firing it, Barry shot off, easily clocking 300 mile per hour in a few seconds. Before it would take her at least five to seven minutes to get to that speed, before she usually went around 115-130 MPH. Barry felt the wind on her face, she saw the scenery blur, then she heard a group of voices

"You used to say victory came in all shapes and sizes, well then, let's hope you bring me my victory, Berenice."

"The League needs you Barry, please we need our reason."

"Clyde said you wouldn't ever wake up, so I hit him, Mr. Wells said it was wrong."

"Starling's waiting for you."

"Allen's one of the strongest members of the League."

"I'll bring a blueberry one next time, that'll wake you up."

"Please, Barry, we need you."

"I told your dad, he was devastated."

"I read you blog."

"I hope to meet you, little sister, I hope to find out everything."

"When I came here I saw hope, especially in you."

"I love you, Berenice."

Then she heard her own voice, "Eobard, RUN!"

Then she saw lightning and remembered her mother's murder, the man in Yellow, the Red, Gold and Orange lightning, her mother screams and her father's yelling. Her vision suddenly cleared and she ploughed straight into a group of water barrels.

 ** _A/N: Right Chapter 7, now who can guess who said what, I've been evil and most of the quotes Barry heard aren't in previous chapters but they are all from when she was in her coma and I'm thinking on doing a prequel to this story, which might give a reason Barry chose Grant and not Henry for her son's name. Review and Ask for Cookies (::)(::)_**


	9. Chapter 8: Victory Tales

**_Paradox_**

 ** _Chapter 8: Victory Tales_**

 ** _(A/N: I didn't get any of the questions from last chapter answered and I confirm any answers until someone answers them and no one said anything about the prequel I offered to write, had on reviewer, who simple pleaded with me to update, so here it is.)_**

Barry quickly rushed back to the STAR Labs team holding her arm, who in turn took her back to STAR Labs, Dr. Wells patting her head as she whimpered. Grant sat near his mother, watching Dr. Wells comfort his mother while she was in pain. He hoped that his mum would let them stay with Dr. Wells.

They soon arrived at STAR Labs and Caitlin led Barry over to a medical table and examined her arm.

"You had a distal radius fracture." Saud Caitlin, looking at an x-ray she had done at the scene and one she had done a few seconds ago.

"Had?" Asked Barry, looking away from her son and Harrison.

"It healed, in just three hours." Said Caitlin, showing the other woman the x-ray.

"But that's impossible." Said Barry, although she didn't seem very surprised.

"Is it?" Asked a voice from the door. Everyone turned and found an African-American bald man in a suit standing in the door way.

"John, when did you get here?" Asked Barry, standing up.

"I felt your mind become active and I saw your sudden speed boost." Said John, looking at her, "I believe it would be best to tell them about what you did before the explosion, Barry."

Barry felt Caitlin's and Cisco's eyes on her, she sighed.

"I had Superspeed since I was twelve but back then I was just a blur, a blink and you'll miss it, people would think I'm a ghost." Said Barry, looking at them, "When I was Thirteen, I ran into the Head Quarters of the Justice Society of America, where I met my mentor, Jay Garrick, he fought in World War II and gained his speed after volunteering for a procedure to help his stamina. From there I met Batman and Black Canary, two of their other students."

Cisco and Caitlin were silent listening to the woman.

"At the time, Jay was much faster than me, he could make lightning appear when he ran, but a couple of years after Jay took me as his protégé, Dr. Wells saw me both leave and return to STAR Labs at Superspeed. Four years after that, Grant was born and John came to me asking for help." Said Barry, John suddenly morphing into his green Martian form.

"He said he needed my help to take down an invading force called The Joining, he called five other heroes, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Aquaman, we took down the Joining quickly and formed the Justice League. Five years later I was struck by lightning." Said Barry, looking at the Martian.

"Whilst Flash was in her coma, the League started to encounter problems, such as arguments over who had monitor duty, heroes who felt they didn't need help and the occasional in fight." Said J'onn, looking around them, "Superman has left the League and the JL is currently on hiatus until you woke up, Flash."

Barry looked saddened.

"Yes, Barry, while at the runway you crashed, lost focus, why?" Asked Harrison, not seeming surprised.

"When I was running I heard voices, some of the League, some of people I haven't met. Then I heard my own voice telling someone called Eobard to run." Said Barry, making Dr. Wells stiffen slightly, "Then I saw the night my mother was murdered, I was eleven years old, I heard a noise a went down stairs and there I saw my mum, surrounded by lightning, gold, red and orange and in the lightning was a man, He stopped when he saw me and before I knew it, I was twenty blocks away. For years everyone thought I was making an excuse for my father, the first people to believe me were the JSA and then the JL."

"Well, for what it counts Barry, I believe you." Sai Dr. Wells, making Caitlin and Cisco look at him, "And we'll need to check your old suit see if it can stand up to your new speed levels."

"It won't, before she would be over ten times the speed of the average human being, know it is over twenty." Said J'onn, looking at them.

"I'll speak with Jay, see if the old man knows anything that could with stand those speeds." Said Barry, suddenly shooting out of the Cortex, then back in to kiss her son then back out.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Barry stopped a few metres away from Jitters, a place she knew Jay would frequent for coffee. Looking into the window she spotted him with his wife, Joan, sitting in a booth talking. Barry entered the shop and started heading for their table, stopping short when she saw Iris serving them coffee. Barry walked forwards and stopped directly behind Iris, looking over her shoulder. Joan looked up and her face made a look of shock. Barry waved quietly and Joan nudged Jay and pointed at the younger Speedster. Jay looked up and saw his former Protégé standing behind her foster sister.

"Right, there you two go, anything else?" Asked Iris, looking at them.

"Yes, turn around." Smiled Jay, making Iris frown. Turning Iris came face to face with Barry who was half an inch from Iris's face. Iris let out a small scream.

"Barry don't do that, you nearly gave ma heart attack." Said Iris, before stopping dead, "Barry? Oh my god, you're awake!"

Iris hugged the other woman, "Why didn't STAR Labs call?" Asked Iris, confused.

"I just woke up." Said Barry, "Iris, I need to speak with Jay for a second, talk to you later?"

"Sure." Blinked Iris, unsure why Barry would want to speak with a former superhero, especially one that got in trouble with the government.

After Iris moved away, Barry sat down opposite Jay and Joan.

"Jay, I need a new suit." Said Barry, looking at the old man.

"What's wrong with you current one?" Asked Jay, looking at her.

"When I was struck by lightning, I got a speed boost and my old uniform won't be able to deal with the high speeds, heat and the lightning I now emit when running." Said Barry, unaware of the person sitting behind her, listening in on her conversation with the elder speedster.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Malcolm Thawne sat behind his twin sister, although she didn't know it, and listened to her telling Garrick about her speed. Malcolm had hated the fact she was the one that their parents kept, until he arrived at the precinct of the CCPD and heard about Henry Allen supposedly murdering his wife when Barry was eleven and her stories of a Man in Yellow surrounded by lighting. He heard from many of her fellow CSI's that she was an odd ball and needed to be kept away from. Malcolm had read her blog and found many of her theories rather interesting. He had taken over her lab until she woke up.

"You're emitting lightning now, what else happened to you?" Asked Garrick, looking at Berenice.

"I don't know, all that we've been able to find is that I'm moving faster, faster than I've ever been." Said Berenice.

Malcolm got up and left after she said that. When he had been given Berenice's job many had asked if he was the new head of Department, he had always responded in the negative but he thought he was if she didn't wake up.

"I guess we'll meet soon little sister." Said Malcolm, his blue eyes looking back at the two speedsters.

 ** _A/N: Chapter 8, I want some reviews for this chapter, I put out the idea of a prequel focusing on Barry between the ages of 15 to 24, as well as some pieces from the original timeline. Review or I'll put this in storage._**


	10. Chapter 9: You never Believe me

**_Paradox_**

 ** _Chapter 9: You never believe me_**

Iris dragged Barry out of Jitters, Jay and Joan following amused.

"Dad, is going to be so happy when he sees you." Said Iris, making Barry cringe, She and Joe didn't have the vest of relationships, namely because she kept visiting her father, she had gotten pregnant, the first time Joe had her get an abortion, the second time she was living on her own and didn't tell Joe until it was close to the due date, she named her son after her dead boyfriend, who Joe didn't like and she was friends with Jay, who Joe seemed to hate.

Barry looked at Iris, noting that the other woman was happier than she was before Barry was rendered comatose via lightning. The group arrived at a cross section, where a car came out of now where and nearly ran them over. Barry's perception suddenly sped up and she got a look at the driver, Clyde Mardon.

Barry took off after Mardon, she gradually caught up with the car and she dived in through the window. She landed in the passenger seat and Mardon looked over at her and reached for a gun in his belt, Barry suddenly grabbed hold of the steering wheel and turning it sharply, making the car flip over. Barry crawled out of the car and spotted the bank robber.

"Mardon!" Yelled Barry, making the man turn towards her. Mardon spread his arms and fog started to appear around them, making the female speedster lose sight of Mardon. Suddenly the car behind her went up in flames, Barry spotted a family in the car that had collided with Mardon's. Quickly placing a pair of sunglasses to lessen the brightness, she pulled each family member out of the car, save for the father who was unconscious at the wheel. Barry looked at the man's wife before heading back to the car, which exploded as soon as she got there, making her fly backwards and hit the ground, as the woman screamed and the children cried.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Iris made her way over to Barry, who was sitting on the curb with a disheartened face. The man's wife, who was name Rebecca was giving a statement to Detective Thawne, while Singh was speaking with a couple of officers. Eddie had already taken both Iris's and Barry's statements, a new CSI was looking at the crime scene. Jay and Joan were speaking with a female officer. Barry spotted Joe walking up to Barry and Iris.

"Wha the hell were you two thinking?" Demanded Joe, looking at the two.

"Dad, please, Barry just woke-" Said Iris before Joe cut her off.

"That's beside the point, when you see danger you run in the opposite direction." Ranted Joe, looking the two.

"Doesn't do Batman any harm." Muttered Barry, glaring at the ground.

"He's not my family." Said Joe, looking at Barry.

"Neither am I, but today I just saw Clyde Mardon, someone, who Eddie informed me, is dead, make fog appear. Out of thin air, which lead to that man dying." Snapped Barry, shooting to her feet.

"Your mind was playing trick on you, just like it did when you father killed your mother." Said Joe, looking at Barry.

"Joe I saw something that night, and why did you bring it up?" Said Barry, "Either Clyde Mardon is still alive or he has a bloody good look alike, who even responded to Mardon's name."

"Look, Clyde Mardon's dead, what you saw was something your mind made to protect you and I have tried being patient with you but if you're going to continue acting like this then fine," Snapped Joe, "Your father killed you mother, Clyde Mardon is dead, the fog wasn't there, it wasn't real."

"Is that why you don't believe me, you never believe me when it come to this, Jay does, Bruce does, Even Dr. Wells does. You decided to take me in why do you think that my Dad, who saved your life, twice, would kill his own wife?" Said Barry.

"Garrick believes you? Oh I should've known, a laboratory experiment believes a traumatised mind." Snapped Joe, making Barry step back.

"At least Jay was more of a father to me than you were." Snapped Barry, making Joe glare at her.

"If Iris hadn't asked me to, I wouldn't have taken you in." Said Joe, making Barry freeze.

Barry didn't say anything as she turned on her heel and walked away, Joe watched her retreating form a small pit of guilt forming in his stomache.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Barry stormed into STAR Labs and enter the Cortex.

"I wasn't the only one exposed was I?" Demanded Barry, making everyone freeze.

"We don't know." Said Harrison, looking at the woman.

"Well, let me clear that up for you, Yes, other were affected, one was Clyde Mardon, he's a bank robber and he can control the weather." Said Barry, looking at them.

"That's so cool." Said Cisco, making Barry angry.

"IT'S NOT COOL, A MAN DIED!" Yelled Barry, making Cisco fall silent.

"Right," Sighed Barry, "J'onn, can you call any other member of the League?"

"Negative, we all tend to avoid each other, aside from Batman and Wonder Woman." Said J'onn, looking at her.

"So it's just us?" Asked Barry, looking at him.

"No, you'll have our help with this as well, we caused this and we'll help stop it." Said Harrison, rolling forwards, "Barry, can I speak with you for a minute?" Barry nodded and followed Harrison to the lower levels.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Asked Harrison, looking up at the woman.

"A man died because I wasn't fast enough." Said Barry, looking towards the floor.

"That's not all, is it?" Said Harrison, looking at her.

Barry didn't reply as tears started to appear in her eyes. She silently clasped a hand over her mouth, letting out a small sob. Harrison stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Shh, shhh, what's wrong?" Whispered Harrison, pulling the young woman close to him.

"I-I got into a fight with Joe, a-and he told me that he didn't want me living with him and Iris." Sniffled Barry, crying. Harrison pulled her tighter, "I heard voices, some of people I didn't even know, I heard myself a-and I was talking to someone called Eobard."

Harrison stiffened slightly at the name, Barry noticed but didn't let on.

"I need to speak to someone, a League member, like Batman or Wonder Woman." Said Barry, looking up at Harrison. Harrison nodded and Barry sped off.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Barry ran into Gotham City, brushing sparks and smoke off her jacket. Barry then proceeded to speed around the city looking for the Dynamic Duo, she located them at the top of Wayne Tower. Barry sped behind Batman, while Robin was watching from behind her.

"Batlad, come in." Said Batman, trying to call someone.

"I don't think they'll pick up, Bats." Said Barry, making Batman spin around and stare at her.

"Flash!" Exclaimed Robin, running up to the older female.

"Hey, little one." Said Barry, patting Rachel's head.

"You're awake." Said Batman, looking at her.

"Yeah and J'onn told me that a lot has happened." Said Barry, looking at him, "But right now, I have a problem." Barry then went on to explain what had happened since she woke up. "Ironic, isn't it? All my life I was searching for the impossible, men who could make lightning, beings that could fly and I was impossible myself, but now I'm practically unthinkable."

"Perhaps it's a gift." Said Batman, looking at the woman, "Perhaps, whoever, or whatever gave your powers saw what you were doing and made you faster, so you could fight them, evenly."

"Thanks Bats, I should be getting back to Central, seeing that I ran across half the country in a few minutes." Said Barry, "Next week, I want there to be a League meeting, with Superman present."

"That could be difficult." Said Batman, "But I'll figure something out."

Barry nodded and ran back to Central City, where she was met with Cisco, Caitlin, Harrison, Grant and, surprisingly, Jay.

"So, I've spoken with Bats, we may use STAR Labs next week," Said Barry, looking at Harrison, who nodded, "But I believe we have some work to do, involving dear Mr. Mardon."

 ** _A/N: Chapter 9, next chapter will hold the confrontation between Mardon and Berenice, after this I'm gonna skip to episode 5, as I said in previous A/N I will be placing the chapters after the episode has taken place._**


	11. Chapter 10: The Flash Reborn

**_Paradox_**

 ** _Chapter 10: The Flash Reborn_**

Barry looked down at her new suit, she made the mental note to cut off the section that covered the top of her head, and the zip was a bit tight around the chest area. But all in all the suit fit and it was rather comfortable. Barry noticed Harrison staring at her, so she had struck a little pose, without any of the others noticing.

Barry now stood in the Cortex, just as Caitlin reported a sudden storm over a farm.

"That's got to be him." Said Barry, walking up behind Caitlin, looking over the other woman's shoulder.

Barry saw the location and sped out of the Cortex, she rushed through the city, passing Taxi's and pedestrians as she ran towards the farm. When she reached the farm she saw Eddie be flung across the barn. Barry sped towards the blond police officer and caught him before he hit the hay. Eddie looked up and saw her.

Barry looked over to Joe, who had a piece of the roof coming his way. Barry ran to intercept the piece of roof. She collided with the roof, knocking it away from Joe, whose eyes widened when he saw The Crimson blur.

"Where the hell have you been?" Said Joe, looking at her.

"Out of action." Replied Flash, looking down at the detective.

Flash looked over at Clyde, she looked down at Joe, nodded and then ran towards the twister Mardon was creating. Flash began running around the twister, before being flung away from it. Barry was suddenly glad she wasn't wearing the mask Cisco had created with the Suit.

"Guy's Mardon's making a Twister, I've tried running around it but it didn't work." Said Barry, talking to the others through her comm.

"You tried to overpower it, Barry, Mardon is obviously more powerful than you on this front." Said Caitlin, concern in her voice.

"Barry, try to cancel it out." Said Cisco.

"How? If I run through it I'll just be flung into the water." Said Flash, looking at the Tornado.

"Barry, have you tried running around it in the opposite direction?" Asked Harrison, looking at the screen.

Barry followed Harrison's advice and within a few seconds the Tornado was gone and Mardon was standing where it was.

"I didn't think there were other people like me." Said Clyde, looking at Barry, whose mask had come off.

"I'm not like you, I don't kill people." Said Barry, glaring at Mardon.

"Shame, you'd make a good partner." Said Mardon, eyeing her body. Mardon raised a gun and was promptly punched in the face by J'onn.

"Barry?" Said Joe, looking at the young woman.

"Hey, Joe." Said Barry, before passing out.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Barry groaned and sat up, looking around she found herself back in STAR Labs. Barry quietly got off the bed and looked around.

"MUM!" Yelled Grant, running towards her…at Superspeed.

"Grant?" Said Barry, looking at the younger speedster.

"Mum, watch this!" Exclaimed Grant, running around in circles, green lightning arching off the boy's body.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Asked Barry, her eyes wide.

"Apparently since he woke up." Said Joe's voice, causing Barry to look over at the door way and spot Joe.

"I suggest you get dressed, Eddie can only buy us so much time." Said Joe, leaving Barry to get dressed.

 ** _*/P/*_**

Barry and Joe walked across the scene, Eddie looked over at Barry and nodded, which Barry returned.

"So how long have you been The Flash?" Asked Joe, looking at Barry.

"Since I was seventeen, when Jay was forced to step down." Said Barry, looking at him.

"You mean you were The Flash before Grant was even born?" Ask Joe, looking at her.

"Yeah, although Grant wasn't born with powers, he started showing the ability to run fast when I regained consciousness." Said Barry, looking over at Eddie, who was watching the new forensic Scientist, "Who's the new guy?"

"Your new partner." Said Joe, walking off.

Barry looked around before walking over to the kneeling blond man.

"Joe just told me that you're my new partner," Said Barry when she reached the man, "So do you have a name or what?"

"Malcolm Thorn, I was hired when you entered your coma, chief." Said Malcolm, looking up at her.

"Don't call me Chief." Said Barry, before looking at him, "Why'd you call me Chief?"

"You out rank me." Said Malcolm, getting up and walking off.

"Nice talking to you too." Said Barry, walking towards Joe's car, before he phone went off.

"Berenice Allen, who is speaking?" Said Barry, holding the phone to her ear.

 _"_ _The Rest of the League will be convening a STAR Labs, as per your request."_ Said Batman, over the phone, _"_ _And, as you requested it, Superman will be attending also, perhaps we can get some answers out of him."_

"Good, see you at the meeting." Said Barry, arriving at Joe's car.

"Meeting, what meeting?" Asked Joe, looking at her.

"The Justice League, an organisation that was formed around five years ago, when an alien race decided to pop in for a visit and to take over." Said Barry, looking at Joe, "What you said at the Car crash, was that true?"

"No." Said Joe, "I was trying so hard to get through to you, I ended up hurting you."

"Well, you have a point," Said Barry, "But, Joe, I've been doing this since I was thirteen, I know the risks and each member of the Justice League has each other's backs. We can rely upon each other."

"Is that why there's this meeting?" Asked Joe, looking at Barry.

"No, Superman has been distant, arrogant, whilst I was in a coma, hopefully this meeting will fix that." Said Barry.

"And if it doesn't?" Asked Joe, as they arrived at STAR Labs.

"Then the League will have to continue, without the Man of Steel." Said Barry, looking at the sky.

 ** _A/N: The JL meeting next chapter. In this story the Flash will be a bit harsher when it comes to criminals. While she won't kill them, she will ensure that they don't commit any other crimes. After next chapter I will be skipping to Plastique._**


End file.
